


coming home

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Ten Days of Tenzo, Tenzou wants to kick Kakashi's ass, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi and Obito accidentally send Yamato back in time where he has to endure the tree-hugging idiot that is Hashirama and tries to hide himself from Tobirama’s soul-seeing eyes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for the _Ten days of Tenzo_ event on tumblr.
> 
> I choose the prompt 'senju clan' for the first day & well, I interpreted it very loosely? But it was a fun ride, nonetheless.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Tenzo was out of his mind. He still couldn’t believe it. There was an unpleasant buzzing sound in his mind, for weeks now, every time he thought about the fact that he _travelled in time_. Currently, he was caught in the era of fighting clans – and yes, he meant the wonderful time where Uchihas and Senjus were still out for each other’s heads.

It sure was a blast.

Needless to say, Tenzo wanted to kill Kakashi and Obito for doing this to him. He didn’t care that it was an _accident_ , that they didn’t know what would happen. He was still pissed. Exponentially pissed. Who, in their right minds, would have the glorious idea to experiment with Obito’s mangekyou _and_ space-time jutsu?

Ah, yes, his senpai and his equally crazy husband. The place he had in his heart for his senpai was getting smaller and smaller the longer he was trapped in the past. He really wanted to kick their asses.

A small sigh left Tenzo’s lips and he immediately winced as blood-red eyes burned holes into his clothes and skin. A shudder ran down Tenzo’s spine as he felt the stare – the Senju’s gaze definitely was something else and even after all these weeks, he still couldn’t decide if he liked it or if he wanted to hide every time those red eyes sought him out.

Tenzo had been living in the Senju compound, specifically in Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s home, since the moment he had crashed into the surrounding woods with a blinding light surrounding him. The two brothers were in fighting mode and before he even could do more than blink, he had to defend himself with the mokuton.

It had shocked the Senjus into silence, both of them standing motionless and open-mouthed before him. There were quite a few questions. Well, who was he kidding – it was an endless stream of questions, especially from the man who was now sitting across from him.

Tobirama Senju was a curious man, and Tenzo found out quickly that it was just a part of his nature. But he couldn’t let go of the feeling that the white-haired man was too curious for his own good and that he was lucky that he was still alive.

In Tenzo’s opinion it was a sheer miracle that the younger of the two Senjus hadn’t blown himself up with one of his experiments yet. (After weeks of living in the Senju household, Tenzo didn’t even flinch anymore when he heard an explosion in the basement. It was a common occurrence and neither he nor Hashirama were batting an eyelash about it.)

But what made Tenzo a bit uneasy was the fact that there hadn’t been an explosion in the last nineteen hours. He was getting suspicious. What was Tobirama planning? Tenzo hoped to all the gods above that he wasn’t plotting Tenzo’s death. He loved to live, thank you very much.

(And he wanted to live long enough to get back to his own time to kick Kakashi’s ass.)

There was a deep humming sound on the other end of the table from his suspiciously silent companion. Tenzo looked up, red eyes returning his gaze, and Tenzo raised an eyebrow in question.

“I think it’s time that you meet the rest of the clan.” Tobirama’s voice was a deep rumble and it felt like a blanket thrown over his soul to keep it warm. The Senju’s fingers were tapping a rhythmless pattern on the table, indicating his nervousness.

Now, that was even more suspicious. The white-haired man was intelligent, an excellent shinobi too, and Tenzo knew that the man could hide his feelings if he so desired.

“I don’t think that we’ll get you back in time anytime soon and we should make the best out of it.”

Tenzo stared at the Senju as if he had grown a second head. In all the weeks he had lived here, Tobirama had never been more than polite and a little reserved. Tenzo could understand that, the carefulness with which he regarded Tenzo in the last weeks. He would have done the same were their roles reserved.

But why now? Why, in Kami’s name, did Tobirama decide that now would be a good time to introduce him to the rest of the clan? Tenzo didn’t know if he should take him up on the offer.

Hashirama wasn’t here to play the role as a buffer between the usually silent men. He wasn’t here to break the uncomfortable silence which would surely arise between them. The ‘tree hugging idiot,’ how Tobirama liked to call his brother, was meeting with the Uchihas these days to negotiate a peace treaty.

After being stranded in the past with little to no chance to get back, Tenzo had decided that it wouldn’t hurt to tell the Senjus everything he knew about the happenings in the future. He had told them about Tobirama killing Izuna and how it resulted in the insanity of Madara. He told them about Danzo, the Uchiha massacre, and the war.

Hashirama had instantly begun crying, and no words of comfort Tenzo provided could stop him. The older Senju blabbered on and on about making peace with the Uchiha, about building the village he always dreamt of, and to Tenzo’s delight, he picked up the words - _”I have to tell him that I love him.”_

Tobirama listened to everything Tenzo told them silently. He had sat there, in the same spot he was sitting in now, staring in the void before bolting from the room and locking himself in his lab in the basement. They didn’t see him for three days.

When the white-haired Senju returned to the surface of the world again, he had looked like a ghost. Tenzo didn’t think anything of it because he saw the satisfied glint in red eyes. It had suited the Senju just fine and sometimes, late at night, Tenzo wished that he could see the special sparkle in those red eyes again. Maybe, he even wanted to be the reason for it, but he wouldn’t dare saying _that_ out loud.

Apparently Tobirama had worked on his blueprints for the village his older brother had always dreamt of and one night Tenzo listened to the whispered promise that Tobirama wouldn’t dare harm a hair on Izuna’s head. He even said that he would try to be less suspicious of their life-long enemies.

Hashirama had burst into tears. Again.

Tenzo himself got the feeling that it definitely didn’t sit right with Tobirama that, in the future, he was responsible for decades of hate and prejudices. He respected the white-haired man for his farsightedness, that he should overcome his own old beliefs, and that it wasn’t healthy to hold onto old grudges.

The history books Tenzo had to read during his stay in ROOT always described Tobirama as a stern, and sometimes harsh, man and unfortunately Tenzo wasn’t really interested in building a connection with him. His opinion had changed in the last few weeks and he even thought about writing a few scrolls himself, to make sure that the Senju wouldn’t be misunderstood even long after his death.

In Tenzo’s eyes, the only thing Tobirama wanted to do was to protect his family and clan. Tenzo just had to get to know the man better to be able to see it. He was glad he did.

“Have you decided yet?” Tobirama’s voice startled him from his thoughts, blood-red eyes making him shudder in a pleasant way.

Did he want to go out with Tobirama? Did he want to meet other members of the legendary Senju Clan? Ah, well, who was Tenzo kidding. Of course, he wouldn’t want to miss a once in a lifetime chance. (If you could even call it that, because how many people did he know that travelled in time? Right, none.)

“Sure, let’s go out.”

The compound, which was nestled between bald cypress trees and swamps, looked mesmerizing. Everywhere you looked, colorful lanterns lit the way around, and the air was filled with the smell of smoke, fried foods, and flowers.

“You didn’t tell me that there’s a festival,” Yamato said with an offended look on his face, and to his delight the otherwise serious man let out a quiet chuckle. It was a nice sound, which made warmth bloom in Yamato’s chest and he wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

“I thought it would be a nice surprise.” The corners of Tobirama’s mouth were still lifted up, like he actually wanted to smile at him and kami, he was adorable. Something was fluttering in his stomach, and what in Kami’s name was happening here?

With a flushed face Tenzo turned around again, hoping that the other man hadn’t seen the red tint on his cheeks. He knew that he was attracted to the taller man, but this? This felt like something more and Tenzo wasn’t sure if he was ready to face it, yet.

“Do you want to try some of the games?” Tobirama asked. After Tenzo gave him an affirmative nod, the Senju directed him through the crowds to some colorful stands. Tenzo’s eyes roamed over the different options for fun, his eyes getting stuck on a game where you had to braid different patterns with flowers.

To his own embarrassment, he really wanted to try it. He loved to make flower crowns as a teen, when he was still a member of Team RO with Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha. Tenzo was mostly silent, often just listening to the conversations around him. But this – making flower crowns and gifting them to his comrades – was something he always was brave enough for.

Kakashi and Itachi always wore them, the hint of a smile on their faces every time he presented them another one.

Tenzo’s eyes roamed further ahead, and his eyes caught sight of a stand with carved figures. He pulled Tobirama along, the Senju indulging him with little tales about long forgotten gods, which now were only little wooden figures made to decorate someone’s home.

Tenzo decided that he should take on the habit of carving in his free time again. And then his eyes got stuck on a figure of a dog. It reminded him so much of Pakkun that a bit of homesickness washed over him. There weren’t tears in his eyes. No, definitely not.

His fingers traced the outlines of the dog, the texture of the wood amazingly soft, and once again he got lost in his thoughts.

He flinched as a broad hand came to a rest on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up. Tobirama had a fond look in his red gaze, and Tenzo had to suppress another pleased shudder.

“It’s yours now,” The Senju told him, and Tenzo’s eyes got wide.

“You looked at it for some time now and I thought it reminded you of someone you miss. Please excuse my actions if I should have overstepped any boundaries.”

Tenzo decided here and now that the white-haired Senju was one of the most thoughtful and polite people he ever met, and he asked himself how he could have ever thought bad about him.

“You didn’t overstep anything,” Tenzo answered, his brown eyes roaming over the body of the man before him and a smile growing on his lips. With the soft shine of the moon and lanterns, there was an ethereal glint to Tobirama’s pale skin. He could feel the Senju’s cool chakra lapping at his own, as if it wanted to calm him, and in this moment, he reminded Tenzo of a god.

Tenzo wondered why people in this time, as well as in the future, always called Hashirama the god of shinobi. His little brother wasn’t any less powerful, _or beautiful for that matter_ , he wasn’t even any less dangerous. The only difference was that Tobirama _liked_ to be overlooked, satisfied with being in the shadow of his older brother.

He traced red lines on moon-kissed skin with his eyes and he couldn’t help but wonder – how far down were those lines going? Was there a specific pattern? Heat crept up Tenzo’s cheeks at the thought and he pinched his own thigh to lose all naughty thoughts he had of the other man.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow in question as he saw the grimace on Tenzo’s face, but the time-traveler just answered with a vague shrug and smile.

The next hours of the evening were one big blur for Tenzo. His body was buzzing with excitement, an unfamiliar sense of contentment, and he was pretty sure that he had a massive crush on a certain Senju. They had played games, he could actually braid different patterns with flowers, and he had learned that it even was somewhat of a tradition in the Senju Clan.

The clan and the nature around them were deeply bound together and Tobirama promised him to give him some old scrolls about the different legends which surrounded this specific topic.

After creating enough flower bracelets to get them through the year, they ate their way through a whole line of food stalls until Tenzo admitted defeat. He was sure that he couldn’t even see food anymore without having the strong urge to vomit all over his own feet.

And finally, he had met Touka Senju.

Tobirama’s cousin was, to say it simply, a force of nature. She was wild and untamed like the swamps and woods surrounding them, and Tenzo couldn’t not like her. She was snarky. Her pats on the back were knocking all air out of his lungs, and she reminded Tenzo of female warriors from an ancient time.

There was also the point that she reminded him a bit of Tsunade and Sakura and he was sure that the three would have hit it off had they ever met each other. Those three could take over the world in just a few hours and he wouldn’t have anything against it.

Touka had accompanied them on their stroll through the compound, explaining to Tenzo the basics of the wooden foundation that the compound was built on, and she even told him some anecdotes about Tobirama’s childhood.

He had had a great time and he could see himself seeking the company of the woman out in the near future.

The stars were shining brightly on the night sky, the compound getting more silent by the minute as families were making their way home and stall owners were closing for the night. Tenzo and Tobirama were slowly making their own way back to the Senju brothers’ home.

The Senju was a silent companion at Tenzo’s side and his presence alone was soothing something deep inside him. Tobirama’s chakra was curling itself around his soul like a blanket or a shield and for the first time in weeks Tenzo had a feeling of _belonging_.

“I enjoyed our time together,” Tobirama began abruptly, “Maybe we could repeat it sometime?”

Surprised, Tenzo looked at his companion. Fascinated he watched a blush creeping up the other’s cheeks and what a sight that was. Again, there was a fluttery feeling in his stomach and he sighed to himself. Naturally, he had to feel attracted to one of the most dangerous men the elemental nations had ever seen.

But – shouldn’t Tenzo take his chance if there was one? He had seen how bad a life could get if one decided to not act on his own feelings. He remembered his senpai, the brokenness in his grey eyes and the never-ending talks to a grave. Kakashi was unable to move on for years just because he never told Obito how much _he loved him_ -

Sure, fate decided to give the Hatake another chance and the Uchiha had survived a hopeless-looking fight. They had confessed their love for each other and were now living their happily ever after.

But how often did that happen? Tenzo always thought that Kakashi’s love life was somewhat out of a fairytale you would tell your children before they were going to bed. And Tenzo himself, well, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to challenge fate in the same way his senpai did.

He didn’t know how long he would remain here, in the past, and he didn’t know how long Tobirama needed to invent the jutsu which would send him back in time.

He should act on his feelings. He should do something he denied himself _for years_. Sometimes he hated ROOT and all those experiments for doing that to him. For implanting the thought in his mind that he didn’t deserve happiness.

Because he does indeed deserve it as much as every other person.

His brown eyes found the red ones he could get lost in and with a shy smile on his face he said, “You know, this night doesn’t have to end yet. Actually, I would like to take a bath in the river.”

Tobirama’s eyes nearly popped out of his handsome face and Tenzo chuckled at the sight of a red-flushed face. It seemed like the Senju got the implication behind his words. He watched the Senju as he thought about Tenzo’s offer, and to his immense surprise he got a shy nod in answer.

Smiling brightly, Tenzo took Tobirama’s hand in his, pulling him out of the compound and in the direction of the Naka River, which was calmly floating along.

They stopped on a spot at the riverbank that was illuminated by the moon, and both shed their clothes shamelessly. Tenzo’s breath hitched at the sight of pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

Kami, but Tobirama truly was beautiful. His skin was smooth, red lines were swirling in mesmerizing patterns all over his body, and Tenzo’s heart skipped a beat as he saw that those lines were even painting the soft skin of Tobirama’s buttocks.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to go for a bath together. Tenzo’s mouth had gone dry at the sight of a naked Tobirama, and he could feel a stirring in his lower regions. As fast as he could, Tenzo pulled off the rest of his clothes before jumping into the cold of the river.

Cool water was kissing his tanned skin, and as he emerged from the depth of the river, he let out a deep breath to calm himself.

Tenzo lay his head back, watching the stars at the dark sky. It was nearly as beautiful as Tobirama and Tenzo let out a quiet laugh at the thought. He was so lost in watching the stars, that he didn’t even noticed that Tobirama was now standing directly in front of him. Only when calloused fingers were tracing a vein at his neck, did Tenzo’s attention go back to his companion.

“You’re beautiful,” Tenzo whispered before he could even begin to think about what he was saying. He got a shy smile in return, and it was like a direct kunai to his heart.

“Really, really beautiful,” Tenzo continued, his fingers now tracing the water droplets on the other man’s shoulders and chest. Tobirama shuddered, goosebumps littering his pale skin, and carefully Tenzo cupped the other man’s cheeks in both hands.

“I would like to kiss you,” Tenzo murmured.

“I wouldn’t complain,” Tobirama said with a lopsided smile, and Tenzo didn’t waste a second before their lips were meeting each other for the first time. Tenzo never believed in true love or destiny or romance – even if he saw it happening before his own eyes – but in this moment he had the strong feeling of _coming home_.

Tingles were racing down his spine; fireworks were exploding in his stomach, and he couldn’t stop the bright smile that was forming on his lips while their mouths were still pressed together.

The two men separated, their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling. Tobirama’s muscled arms encircled Tenzo’s neck, and Tenzo enjoyed the feeling of Tobirama’s skin on his own.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Tobirama’s whispered words were hanging between them, lighting their skins and souls and everything around them.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too.”

They shared a smile, lips finding each other again and the rest of the night was filled with sweet nothings, fingers digging into skin, and Tenzo finally finding someone to call _home_.

___

Tenzo was sitting on the front steps of his home, the sun shining down on the few wrinkles that now adorned his face. There was a smile on his face, like there had been every day since that night decades ago.

The streets surrounding his home were filled with laughter and excited chatter and Tenzo amused himself with observing a bantering pair of boys at the ramen stand across his street. A young silver-haired boy with a mask hiding his face was shaking his head in defeat as the other boy – a black-haired youngling with the Uchiha fan on his back – was slurping down his noodles with rapid speed.

“Obito, you’ll only get a stomachache,” the masked one said. The Uchiha made some rude gestures with his unoccupied hand before finishing his meal. He threw the container in a nearby trash bin, wiping his mouth with one of his sleeves before sending an offended look at his friend.

“Uchiha’s don’t get stomachaches, Bakashi. We’re as cool as that and as _a genius_ you should know that.”

Tenzo let out a snort, while the silver-haired boy just shook his head in frustration. The Uchiha eyed the ramen stand again, but his friend wouldn’t have it. He snatched the Uchiha’s hand in one of his, saying: “We have to go, Obito. Rin is waiting for us and we’re already late.”

“Okay, okay. Kami, there’s no reason to try to kill me with your eyes, you know?”

Tenzo watched the pair racing down the street, still hand in hand and their laughter filling the air around him. A cool hand was sliding into his own and as Tenzo looked up, he instantly got caught in the red gaze he loved so much.

Even after all those years together, he couldn’t help but wonder how he deserved such happiness.

“Were you watching them again?” his husband asked, Tenzo nodding while another smile was playing on his lips.

“It’s nice to see them happy and carefree.”

Tobirama let out a humming sound, seating himself beside his partner on the steps. Together, they watched the bustle of the village they called home, their hands never leaving each other.


End file.
